Preterm Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is highly prevalent, affecting one in five adults in the United States. One in fifteen adults has moderate to severe OSA requiring treatment. Untreated OSA results in reduced quality of life measures and increased risk of disease including hypertension, stroke, heart disease, etc. Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is a standard treatment for OSA. While CPAP is non-invasive and highly effective, it is not well tolerated by patients. Patient compliance for CPAP is often reported to be between 40% and 60%. Surgical treatment options for OSA, such as anterior tongue muscle repositioning, orthognathic bimaxillary advancement, uvula-palatal-pharyngoplasty, and tracheostomy are available too. However, they tend to be highly invasive (result in structural changes), irreversible, and have poor and/or inconsistent efficacy. Even the more effective surgical procedures are undesirable because they usually require multiple invasive and irreversible operations, they may alter a patient's appearance (e.g., maxillo-mandibulary advancement), and/or they may be socially stigmatic (e.g., tracheostomy) and extensive morbidity.